Back to Then
by VanillaAshes
Summary: Hermione travels back in time to ensure Voldemort dies on that Hallows night when Harry is merely one. She redoes Hogwarts with a secret. Can she keep the secret? Can she keep her emotions in order? Most importantly, can she complete the task?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was currently standing glaring at everybody else in the room, "No" she says simply, not even explaining herself like she would have usually done, or even question what she was asked.

Professor McGonagall had obviously expected that answer "Hermione…" she starts.

"Nothing you can say will make me agree, bad things happen to people who meddle with time, not to mention the ripple affect" Hermione interrupts.

Professor McGonagall nods "I understand that, completely. This isn't an easy decision to make or even consider, but after an extensive amount of research…"

"What research?" Hermione interrupts once again.

Professor McGonagall looks at Hermione silently for a few moments before speaking again "I've done the final research over putting many research and theories together, along with tests. I've worked on this for years, starting with Dumbledore. He's spent tens of years researching this, it's almost fool proof."

"But we've defeated Voldemort! He's dead!" Hermione protests, she knows the reasoning behind it, but still is hoping to find a crack in the professor's reasoning.

Professor McGonagall nods "Indeed he is, along with hundreds of others. It was prophesised that Harry would destroy Voldemort as a child, as a baby. But because of the horcrux's that was not possible."

"Wait, so you want me to travel back in time and destroy them, just so he's dead for sure. But Harry's parents will still die and Harry will be brought up by his horrid aunt and uncle?" Hermione asks.

The professor shakes her head "Mostly, you are to betray them or at least take the blame. Sirius could raise him. But the most important thing is to make sure Voldemort dies on that night. And no, it won't be you destroying them, you'll just make sure that Dumbledore has all the information he needs"

"This is ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous" Hermione says sitting down in the chair she had previously vacated.

"A near massacre, the first major strike the death eaters did, was of about 50 people, only 5 survived. They were all placed there under security, from different countries, some were muggleborns and their parents. That is where you're going to go. You'll be 11…" Professor McGonagall instantly starts explaining

"11?" Hermione interrupts

"Allow me to finish" Professor McGonagall asks before continuing "It will be presumed that your parents were killed. You have to make sure you don't die then, so as soon as you get there, hide. When they find you remain silent. Nobody can know you're from the future, at all. Nobody. Due to your scar on your arm, you'll have to remain muggleborn." She takes a breath "Before you go, you'll take a potion and I'll have to perform an incantation; this will evidently turn you 11 again, recently turned 11, which would make you one of the younger students of the year instead of one of the oldest. Due to the spell, every injury you received between you being 11 and now will reopen or reappear…"

"What?!" Hermione asks, wide-eyed.

"You will be in the same year as James Potter and Lily Evans, it would be easier for you to make friends with them" Professor McGonagall continues, ignoring the younger girls' horror. "Any questions?"

Hermione takes a deep breath "You want me to take a potion which will make me 7 years younger and could possibly kill me, send me in the past, which could possible kill me, into a house with death eaters who could possible kill me… to lose everything I've ever had, just so I can slip information to Dumbledore while I am at Hogwarts, redoing my Hogwarts life. So Voldemort dies on the first attack at Harry where he will lose his parents anyway?" she asks

The professor nods.

"What will happen when I turn up in Harry's first year again?" she asks

The professor sighs solemnly "That's where the difficult part for you comes, when the little you are born, you need to strip her… you of the powers. There's a potion you must make sure the baby drinks and incantation you will need to perform"

"And then I'll never be a witch" Hermione says sadly.

"You have to understand, this needs to happen, the course of history has changed, Voldemort was supposed to die on that hallows night, but he didn't"

Hermione looks up, her attention and reasoning changed

"This needs to happen, and you are the only one who can do this. You were close enough to everything, the war and Harry. You understand everything and you will never be recognised"

"Fine, I'll do it" Hermione agrees reluctantly.

Hermione's POV

Pain. Pain. More Pain. That's all I've felt since I took the potion. I feel my bones moving, shrinking, my head feels like it's about to explode. I vaguely hear Professor McGonagall's voice, but I wouldn't know what she was saying even if I tried to listen. Pain. I feel my blood boiling, is this normal? I feel everything and nothing at the same time, I can't explain. Suddenly everything goes black and I feel like I'm falling or flying. I don't know what is up or down, or even where I am. Suddenly, after what seems hours, I feel as if I've slammed down onto the hard, blood soaked floor. Pain. I hear something; footsteps. Then a voice say one small word; _Crucio_. Suddenly I'm in even more pain, if that were possible. The excruciating pain was short lived, for some reason the death eater stopped after a few short moments.

I take a deep breath, which came out as a cry of pain, I couldn't think about anything else. I feel somebody touch my shoulder and recoil, I wait for pain but it doesn't come. Slowly opening my eyes, which takes a lot of effort, I see Moody. I very young Moody, with both legs and both eyes. Kind eyes, looking at me. I couldn't help but stare at him, not noticing other Aurors filling the place. He moves towards me, I see him saying something but I can't focus on the words, I look away from him and try to sit up as everything goes black. I don't remember hitting the floor.

_**Thank you for reading, all review welcome and appreciated. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

I wake up, expecting to be in pain, but I'm not. My whole body feel fuzzy, even my mind. Opening my eyes, everything looks completely white, slowly things begin to blur into focus and I recognise that I'm in a hospital. Looking around I decide it must be St. Mungo's, it makes sense. As I go to sit up, a healer walks in,

"Good afternoon dear, I'm so glad you're awake" She says kindly, a soft smile on her lips.

I have the urge to smile and to greet her, but I can't bring myself to. I simply stare at her silently, confused. Why am I so confused? Why can't I work out what to say?

"We were all so worried about you, is there anybody you want us to call?" She continues.

Call someone? Like who? I have nobody here, nobody at all. They're all in the future. I look around, hoping that I'm not in the past, hoping I'm still 18. But it's no use, as I turn back to the healer I notice a solemn and sympathetic look now covering her face.

"You won't find them, unfortunately it seems as if your parents…" she starts, her eyes fill with tears as she looks at the young girl.

Won't find them… parents. Of course, it looked like I was looking for my parents, but even now I don't have any. Oh no, what am I going to do, I'm going to be in an orphanage!

As the realisation hits me, I fill my expression turn to horror and my eyes fill with tears, I fill myself shaking my head, I can't do this, I can't. "No!" I exclaim. My voice comes out scared.

The healer looks at me, I notice how young she looks, probably only recently out of Hogwarts. I bring my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs as my head falls to rest on my knees.

I couldn't hear anything over my tears.

No POV

The healer silently watches the young, unnamed girl cry for a few moments before getting another healer. Within moment, the healer contacts the Aurors to inform them of her awakening.

It doesn't take long for the Aurors to arrive, with the attention to question the girl and work out exactly what happened. However as soon as they walk in, they stop. They all watch the young girl cry, she obviously had been crying for a while.

One of the Aurors push the older Auror towards the girl, he didn't need much of a push to walk towards the girl and sit on the edge of the bed. The little girl raises her head, her hair bushy and cheek wet. Her eyes stare at him mixed with fear, worry, hurt, sadness, confusion and recognition.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Potter… err, Charlus, call me Charlus" Charlus Potter says, he's already greying but as friendly eyes.

"Her…mi…on…e" Hermione responds quietly, her voice dry and innocent.

Charlus picks up a cup with a straw and holds it to Hermione, she takes a few sips.

"Thank… you" Hermione says hesitantly.

"It's very nice to meet you Hermione" Charlus says patronising her, "I think I have a son your age" he says conversationally, trying to get her to open up.

Hermione stares at him silently, after a few minutes see sighs "I'm 11" she reveals

"Are you attending Hogwarts?" Charlus asks, trying to gather as much information as possible.

_Hermione remembers that she's muggleborn, would she already be at Hogwarts? What's the date? Why didn't McGonagall mention what date she'll be arriving on?_

Charlus looks at the Aurors who nod and leave, "Do you know what Hogwarts is?" he asks Hermione.

"What's the date?" Hermione asks quietly looking around to find a clue.

"It's August, August the 18th" Charlus informs her, he looks at her arm, which he knows is freshly scarred _mudblood_. _'I can't believe somebody would do that to a little girl'_ he thinks.

Hermione looks at her arm curiously but then looks back at Charlus "Am I going to an orphanage?" she asks sadly.

Charlus feels his heart break for the girl, she obviously doesn't know much about the magical world, but she wouldn't have been in that house unless she was magical. Her parents are dead and she's alone. She's been tortured and terrified for so long, yet there's still trust in her eyes, which makes her so vulnerable. She would most likely be sent to an orphanage, most likely a muggle one because of her inheritance. He knows that at this age she won't be adopted, even if it was a magical orphanage. She was right at Hogwarts age, meaning expenses and most people wouldn't be bothered with the hassle when they'd only see her summers and Christmases. He looks back at the young girl, little girl, her eyes expectant, waiting for an answer. Waiting patiently.

"I'll go find out for you" He finally says before standing up and walking off.

Hermione waits 5 minutes before sliding off her bed, she looks over herself, seeing a few bruises and a bandage over her left arm. She knows the bandage is hiding her _mudblood_ scar. She walks to the window and looks out of it. In the reflection of the glass she sees her 11 year old self, around her eyes are dark, probably still a bit bruised. Apart from that, it really is how she looked when she started Hogwarts, frizzy hair and teeth a bit too big for her, it seemed hardly noticeable.

She wasn't sure how long she was standing there when she heard somebody clear their throat. She spins around looking for something to grab and defend herself with.

"Hermione, sorry to startle you" Charlus says softly.

At his voice she stops and looks at him, she takes a breath of relief and walks back towards the bed silently.

"I spoke to a few people, sorry I took so long" Charlus starts as she sits back on her bed. He waits a few moments, when she does not reply he continues "For the meantime, you will stay with me, my wife and son. And we'll make sure you have everything for Hogwarts and answer any and all question you have. A permanent place of residence will be supplied before Christmas" he informs her with a smile.

"I'm stay with you?" Hermione asks quietly.

Charlus nods gently "Is that alright?" he asks her

Hermione nods "Yes Sir, thank you" she says with a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was discharged the following morning, she was still frowning at the nurses' reaction at the scar on her arm. She was hoping that it would have gone when she returned to 11, but it hadn't. Bellatrix really was skilled in torture.

She was currently walking with Charlus, going to his home. It sunk in last night that she would be with Harry's Dad, James, for over a week. She was trying to remember what her mission was, get close to either side, and make sure that Voldemort dies. That wasn't much to go on and Hermione never was good at making friends regardless.

Charlus smiles down at her "We're going to travel by Floo" he informs her

"Floo?" Hermione asks curiously, knowing she shouldn't know too much about the magical world.

Charlus carries on smiling, he reminds her of Harry in some ways, the way he smiles. The comfort she gets when looking at his face. It makes her miss Harry and Ron, and everyone in the future, but at least there are nice reminders. Also, they'll always be in her heart.

Charlus explains to her what the floo is and how it works, he decides after a moment to floo with her, not wanting to lose her in the floo system, it could take hours to find her. He didn't want to chance it.

Charlus instantly starts leading Hermione through the house, Hermione was trying to look around. It was a medium-big house which looked very homely. They were obviously well off, but not serious people.

Hermione already knew about how wealthy the Potters are because of Harry and was half expecting the house to be like Malfoy Manor. In comparison, the house was probably smaller, but not by much. There was portraits as well as photographs on the walls. She saw family photos, photos of groups on people and a lot of a little boy through-out the years; James.

It wasn't long before Hermione was directed into a large lounge, with 2 large settees, a large glass coffee table and a tree in the corner. This was the most formal room she had seen so far.

"Hi I'm James" James introduces straight away, he'd been told he had to be kind otherwise he wasn't allowed to play quidditch for the rest of the summer.

"I'm Hermione" Hermione replies softly, she couldn't help but notice the uncanning similarities between James and his son Harry. James looks nearly exactly like how Harry looked when they first met, except James has thicker hair which looked lighter in colour, light blue eyes and a slightly cubbier face. She'll have to be extra careful to not get them mixed up.

"I'm Mrs Potter, but you can call me Dorea" Dorea greets the young girl

"Pleasure to meet you" Hermione says softly and politely.

Hermione was use to the routine, wake up at 7.30am, shower and get dressed before going downstairs and eating dinner as a family. Listen to James and do whatever he wanted to do until lunch. Then eat as a family and be with either Dorea or Charlus who would ask her questions and try teaching her everything she needed to know. And the occasional additional person who would take statements or measure her for new clothes. Then they'll all have dinner and she'll be forced to stay with James.

Hermione was getting more and more annoyed with James as the days went on. He was cocky, spoilt, rude, misbehaved and thought he was superior. He would get what he wants, when he wants it. Nothing like Harry. Hermione knew she shouldn't compare them but she did, constantly, in her head.

Although when she thinks about it and looks further, he's kind and helpful, always making sure she had everything she needed. When she wasn't with one of his parents, he wouldn't leave her alone. If she wanted to read, he'd also read or write something. He'd make sure she never got lost and would talk about random things. Some things she didn't actually know, like how a magical child did grow up. She learnt new things every day.

Hermione and James did get on, but it does take a lot to look past his cocky attitude.

**Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. **

**All reviews, favourites and followers are highly appreciated. **

**Sorry if you thought it was a short chapter, it was. Next one will be longer.**

**Next chapter will be September 1****st**** and the train journey. **


End file.
